


Golden Eyes

by Nativestar



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nativestar/pseuds/Nativestar
Summary: Jack tells everyone that Mac saves the day with science, because he knows what would happen if anyone found out Mac had magic.  He also knows keeping his magic secret has never been easy for Mac.  But when they meet Merlin, Mac can finally share who he is with someone who is just like him and Jack sees just how incredible that feeling is.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> There have been some awesome Merlin Macgyver gifs on tumblr recently. But its probably fair to say [this one](https://anguishmacgyver.tumblr.com/post/625551860206534656) in particular was the tipping point for this short snippet. This is set in an AU where all you really need to know is Mac has magic.

Mac didn’t smile that often, and definitely not as often as Jack wished he would. If it were up to Jack the kid would smile that big goofy grin of his every single day. In fact, Jack had made it his daily challenge to wrangle one out of him, usually by saying progressively silly and inaccurate things until Mac cracked a smile.

Most days it worked.

He didn’t like to think about the days it didn’t.

The days it did though, well, Jack didn’t think anyone could light up a room with a smile as much as Mac.

Then he met Merlin.

Quiet, secretive Merlin, who had practically exploded with joy when he discovered Mac’s secret. And Jack had been able to feel the waves of relief and happiness that had poured out of Mac, he’d almost had to tell the kid to knock it off with the magic, someone might notice. Jack had always told Mac he wasn’t alone, but he thought this was probably the first time Mac had felt not alone.

Jack could tell the moment when Mac started to trust Merlin, because that’s when the barrage of questions started. Mac had quizzed Merlin on his magic with the same intensity that Merlin had questioned Mac on his science. Jack had fallen asleep to ‘how do you summon a whirlwind?’ and ‘You built what?’

And now?

Now, Jack stood, leaning against a tree in an empty meadow, alert for anyone watching as the kids took it in turns to… well, play was the best word. They may have been grown men, but never had they been able to just explore and use their gifts so freely with another magical person.

Sparks danced in the early morning light.

Flowers erupted out of nowhere and covered the ground.

Flames that never burned were held in hands that were never still.

It was beautiful.

Jack smiled and his heart grew in size as he heard Mac and Merlin laugh. There was always room in the family for one more.


End file.
